


A Ramble that only those closest will understand

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Constructive criticism prefered, Critique, Depression, Gen, Growing Up, I know, I'm an artist I can take it, Similies, Social Anxiety, Stream of Consciousness, Tag, i like criticism, i'm a terrible writer, idk - Freeform, ramble, understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Starts off very choppy





	A Ramble that only those closest will understand

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off very choppy

Open my eyes, they're so heavy

Weighted

 

A lilac toungue grinds a leaf

Moments of white wonder, fade

So so heavy, speaking

 

Moments of indifference followed by week's of penance. The feline bites down, ripping it away.

Pop!

Should they open? Weighted by all the thens, nows, and soons. Penance is blinding, always following in indifference's shadow. Impulsive worry like a lilac toungue gracing the beholder. Tender but but always stealing time. White wonder fades and a drowning voice takes over. Move, drag the stones. The inner self won't help, they've been overwhelmed by faux burdens. Remind the wilting glass of reflection, of fear and excitement and joy and sadness. That there is more than judgement beyond the great chapel. A little bit will turn stone into feather. Move, run with them. Dance for you are as light as a feather. Remember that nothing is too much, as long as time is given it respect. 


End file.
